An air conditioning system can include a system designed to alter air to a more comfortable condition, for example altering temperature or humidity. An air conditioning system can function to distribute altered air for improving thermal comfort and indoor air quality. The cooling can be achieved through some type of refrigeration cycle, evaporation, or free cooling.